With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional lock 200 includes a handle 210, a sleeve 220 and a stopper 230, wherein the handle 210 comprises an accommodating chamber 211, and the sleeve 220 is disposed within the accommodating chamber 211. There is an allowance between the sleeve 220 and the handle 210 to prevent the sleeve 220 from getting stuck inside the accommodating chamber 211. The stopper 230 is engaged with the handle 210 and the sleeve 220. When the handle 210 actuates the sleeve 220 to rotate via the stopper 230, the sleeve 220 and the handle 210 are severely swayed via the allowance between the sleeve 220 and the handle 210 therefore resulting in damage of the handle 210, the sleeve 220 or the stopper 230.
Referring to FIG. 7 again, the lock 200 further includes a transmission plate 240 disposed in the sleeve 220. When the transmission plate 240 is rotated toward an unlocked position, a tool 250 is applicable to compress the stopper 230 through a penetration hole 212 of the handle 210 so as to make the stopper 230 separate apart from the handle 210. Therefore, the handle 210 enables to separate apart from the sleeve 220 as well.
With reference to FIG. 8, when the transmission plate 240 is rotated toward a locked position, the transmission plate 240 enables to support the stopper 230 to prevent the tool 250 from compressing the stopper 230 to avoid separation between the handle 210 and the sleeve 220.
With reference to FIG. 8 again, when the stopper 230 is forcibly collided by an external force through the penetration hole 212 of the handle 210, the stopper 230 collides with the transmission plate 240 simultaneously to cause deformation of the transmission plate 240. Therefore, the transmission plate 240 fails to support the stopper 230 after deformation. An intruder may apply the same way to make the handle 210 separate apart from the sleeve 220.